Glory
by theemoocow
Summary: "Love holds no glory for a warrior"- Loki/Sigyn, pre-movie and post-movieverse happenings.
1. Reunited

**A/N: Bare with me on this one, as I am new to writing this type of story (mythology is something I've studied but I keep doing research as I write) but I couldn't get the idea out of my head. Sigyn is not mentioned enough in writings (and her character in the comics is equally as strange) but I would love to see her in a future move adaption. ALAS, here is my take on her insert into the movie-verse~**

* * *

It was not uncommon for grand feasts to be held when guests of noble stature returned to Asgard. Today was not an exception. That evening would see the return of Freya and Iwaldi from Vanaheim to provide a better home for their family. It was what Loki had pieced together from the ramblings of his brother, Thor who had not stopped following him around the kingdom since news of the festival was announced.

"Come brother; can you not act even the _slightest_ amused?" Thor's voice boomed and echoed, apparent the young prince would not be _young_ for long. Loki raised a curious eyebrow, observing the way his blonde brother practically pranced about in front of him.

"Is there a reason I should be?" he returned, not caring much for the extravagancies of a party. Thor turned, pausing them both in their steps.

"_Daughters_, Loki," Thor enthused. "Lady Freya has many a daughters for us to woo,"

Loki's annoyance with his adolescent brother had now reached its peak for the day. Courting women and finding a wife was not something Loki concerned himself with and thought the same of Thor. They were sons of Odin, and protecting this realm came first, no matter how young they might be. There would never be time for trivial relationships. Still, Loki humored Thor.

"Perhaps Lady Sif is not enough for you?" he taunted, catching the small glare Thor shot his way.

"Lady Sif is a warrior," he pursed his lips in frustration. "Hardly the type of woman I'd like to bed,"

Again, Loki sighed as they continued on their walk towards the royal chambers where they were to prepare for the evening's dinner. Young men they were, that was something he could understand, but as they grew older, he hoped Thor would shake this feeling of glory. _Love_ held no glory for a _warrior_.

Thor made sure they were dressed in their finest of clothes, an act that made Loki even more bothered by the entire event. All his focus was now on trying to stay calm to avoid causing any mischief, even if that had recently become his forte. Thankfully, Thor managed to act large enough of a fool in front of their guests that for once the Allfather was ashamed of him instead of Loki. It was during the time of wine and desert that he had the chance to break away, already bored with the new residents of this kingdom.

As he observed Thor laugh with some of the golden and ginger haired maidens of Freya he rolled his eyes, wondering when he'd see a jealous Sif urge him to play a trick on the golden prince. Standing in the archway, he finally glanced to find another one of the Vanaheim daughters looking just as bored as he did. Shaking the thought of initiating conversation with the girl out of his head, he laughed as an eager looking Fandral approached her, a goblet of what he presumed as wine in his hand. How he achieved the liquid was beside him, but soon, the notorious fox was urging Loki to join them.

Cursing his decision to stay and observe the antics of his brother, Loki hesitated before walking over, pursing his lips as he struggled to tear his vision away from the sapphire eyes that were locked on his. Finally he turned to Fandral, waiting for introduction.

"Ah, my lady," he cleared his throat as he pulled a suave face at the young woman. "Have you met our _dark_ prince Loki?" he gestured to the man in ebony and Loki resisted the urge to turn his wine into poison. Presenting a smile, he nodded to the golden haired maiden who only smiled in return.

"I have," she spoke, faltering both men slightly as her lips turned up even more. Smirking, she glanced to Loki once more. "I am sure he will remember this lady in time," she bowed her head before taking steps away from them towards who Loki knew to be her mother. Fandral peered curiously at him.

"She must be lying, no?" he questioned. Loki paused in response as he observed the lady turn her head back in their direction.

"I'm afraid not…" he trailed softly. Fandral laughed.

"_Afraid_?" his joy squashed as he tasted his wine once more, only to find it had been turned to harmful but rancid tree sap. "Loki," he scolded.

"Goodbye Fandral," Loki spoke, stepping away from him.

He found Thor sitting at the desert table with a dumb look on his features. Following his line of sight, he sighed at the way the daughters of Freya all giggled at the stories being told to them by Volstagg. Obnoxious was hardly the way he could describe it and yet, Loki found him distracted by the lone daughter standing out of the crowd, back in her spot under the archway where he had previously seen her.

"Brother," Loki glanced to Thor as he looked to him. "Have we met the daughters of Vanaheim before?" he asked, almost swallowing his damned curiosity. Thor's eyes lazily blinked as he clasped Loki's shoulder, bringing him down to sit next to him.

"We have had _many_ friends growing up, many who are no longer in this realm," Thor paused to shrug. "Perhaps, when we were children," his face scrunched up in thought and Loki laughed to himself at how pained he looked. "_AH_, I do remember young Sigyn," his eyes darted across the room until he pointed right towards the woman Fandral had previously been attempting to woo.

Slowly, Loki felt his head fill with lost memories of his youth, and while not so long ago, still felt like ages. Then he remembered the familiar golden tussles of hair he used to chase around the kingdom as a child with Thor and their friends of similar age, not much different from the way they were now, except of fighting age.

Sigyn; she was no longer the small and fragile youngest daughter of Iwaldi and instead stood as a noble princess of Vanaheim. Not yet of age, similarly to himself, and yet in the body of a woman. It was what had confused him from the beginning; he thought he knew no other female as well as lady Sif. Instead he sat bewildered at the pace of his heart, confused at the flustered feeling overcoming him. He was blind sighted, in the worst way.

"Something troubles you brother?" Thor asked, his eyes a little more alert as he watched Loki's eyes shift across the room of guests. "You remember Sigyn, you must," he chuckled. "She loved to taunt me with that smile of hers…"

Loki glared at his brother, this time more worried than ever before of his intentions. Yes he remembered Sigyn and her unladylike teasing of his brother, but never understood it until now. An unsettling jealousy overcame him.

"Have you reunited?" Loki asked timidly. Thor let out a short laugh before shaking his head.

"I am afraid she might trick me with her allure once more," he glanced back to the crowd of giggling girls. "But I am sure she has grown into a beautiful woman, if we are any comparison,"

Loki's expression dropped.

"Are you calling one of us beautiful?" he teased, watching as Thor scrambled to find the right excuse.

"Perhaps Sif is a better example in this matter," he tried, only to watch Loki raise an eyebrow.

"Are you calling lady Sif _beautiful_?" he chuckled softly as his brother stumbled over another set of words before excusing himself. It was this that led Loki to call the night successful.

* * *

It was out on the many balconies of the royal chambers that Loki found her, head tilted back towards the many stars that littered the skyline. This meeting, much like the previous one was something he was not prepared for, especially now that he knew her true identity. Before he could turn back towards his chambers, he saw her head turn towards him and he swallowed the annoying feeling of nerves that built up inside him. It was an emotion he wasn't too fond of; it made him feel weak. Approaching her, she turned fully towards him, nodding as he bowed slightly to her.

"My lady," he paused as her eyes watched him the entire time. "_Sigyn_," he finished, straightening himself and fully realizing the height difference they now held. Her expression threatened to waver as he locked eyes with her, but instead she grinned, a small flash of her teeth peeking beneath her crimson colored lips.

"Prince Loki," she returned, before softly laughing. "I see you remember," she commented, only calming when he showed no signs of amusement.

"My brother more so than I," he admitted, clenching his teeth at that familiar annoyance in his gut. Sigyn only nodded.

"I was rather cruel to him as a child," her eyes danced away as if she expected him to round the corner as well. "I must apologize for being so bothersome," her azure stare found his once more. "_Very_ unbecoming of a lady,"

Loki was unsure of her tone, catching the sarcasm she held on her tongue. It was an act he vaguely remembered with Sigyn, knowing she was just as likely to cause trouble as he was. Times had changed, however, and aside from her sly smiles and amused expression, she hardly seemed interested in any sort of trickery. He finally showed her a small grin.

"What are your plans in Asgard?" he inquired, catching the small pout she developed before she spoke.

"Whatever father wishes," her hands moved behind her and he ignored the way she pushed her chest out. "I will train in magic, I suppose," she glanced up at him coyly. "It seems I will be able to pick up where I left off in my teasing,"

Loki felt his eyes narrow slightly as her tongue poked out between her teeth as she grinned. It was purely a sign she was yet stuck in her youth, although close to adulthood, but it bothered him much like Thor's behavior did. Still, he found her insinuation of friendship amusing and nodded in reply.

"Do remember who you are speaking to," he warned in a playful manner. Sigyn only chuckled and brought her hands back in front of her. His ears twitched as he heard the approach of footsteps. Looking back to Sigyn, he knew she had also heard it. "I must take my leave," he commented.

"Oh yes," her expression softened and he leaned back as she scooted herself closer. "Prince Loki, the god of mischief and lady Sigyn, alone outside his chambers," she flashed another smile. "I wonder how you'll use that silver tongue of yours to escape trouble,"

He knew her games far too well at this point to falter in his demeanor. Sigyn raised an eyebrow at him and he stepped back a fraction, moving his hand to cup hers. Her eyes curiously watched as he stared at her as he brought her hand to his lips, pressing them lightly against her knuckles before smirking.

"Princess Sigyn," he nodded and let her hand go, snickering to himself as her eyes flattened at him. Turning, he walked past her with another pleased expression on his features. Just as he reached the archway back inside the chambers, he smiled once more at her fading words.

"You win this time,"


	2. Lessons

**A/N: Thank you to my first reviewers, T.Z. Townshend and ILuvOdie for your kind words. Also thank you Jamie (Doktor-Gonzo) for continuing to be an amazing beta and keeping me focused with all that Loki fanart. Here's to a new chapter and hopefully some more reviews~**

* * *

The library was quiet; something Loki was thankful for after the previous night's festivities. His head was throbbing with the mixed memories of Thor's obnoxious laughter and the unexpected reunion with Sigyn. She had been persistent in her taunts, and while she was easy to toy with in return, Loki feared she would be just another distraction from his studies. In an effort to ease his mind, he had pulled the first book he had not read off a shelf before retreating to the tables. It was there he wondered if he'd ever be able to find peace.

Sigyn sat with her head down, her hand pressed to the pages of the book she read. A scowl developed on Loki's lips, feeling as if she was purposely placing herself in his way. Unaware of his presence, or so he believed, Loki looked to the exit towards next to the archives. The garden surely would allow him to escape.

"Do you hate me?" Sigyn's voice rang out. He looked back to her and sighed, her eyes still locked on her readings. "It seems that every time you catch my presence, you flee," finally her gaze met his and she smiled. Sighing, Loki wondered if this was the same smile Thor spoke of the night before. "Do you not wish to be my friend?"

"We are no longer children," Loki explained, stepping towards the table. Sigyn tilted her head slightly as a small pout came to her lips.

"You will have to use a better excuse than that," Again Sigyn grinned while her hand moved to close her book.

Irritated yet again by her quips, Loki looked for a distraction; he would not entertain the thought of playing chase along the halls of the palace with her as they once did. Loki glanced at the title and surprisingly to himself, grew curious.

"Studying healing, I see?" he pondered, truly intrigued as she rested her hands over the old text. Her lips pursed and he noticed the small sadness that flashed through her eyes. She took a moment to reply and Loki wondered if she really was looking for an excuse for his shortness with her.

"These books are all I have until I secure a proper tutor," she explained before moving to stand.

"Unless you are serious about learning," Loki started. "These books will do little," he observed the way her eyes danced from her book to his before meeting his gaze. "You must train as well,"

"Is this an offer to teach me?" Sigyn flashed a devious smirk. "Father insisted I stay out of trouble," she continued, leaning up on her toes in an effort to reach his height. Loki stood his ground and only returned the grin. Sigyn's expression faltered and she frowned as she looked at her book once more. "This first potion…will you help me?"

For once it seemed Sigyn held a serious tone on her lips as she stared at him. Loki took a moment to determine her intentions. Sure, he had known of her much of his life, but it would take more than a single day in Asgard for him to trust her. Finally, he nodded in agreement, and found himself strangely delighted at the smile she developed. It was much like the one she had shown the previous evening and it only took him a moment to know it was genuine.

"Come," he turned towards the exit he had previously been eyeing and pressed his free hand to her back to guide her. "The garden will provide us with everything you need,"

Sigyn continued to appear pleased as they walked, and for once, Loki shared the feeling. Still, he felt curious about her stay on Asgard, and more importantly, her reason for being so comfortably coy with him. Once in the garden, he paused, making to ask her the cause of her confidence. It was strange to have somebody, a lady, be so keen on his company. Sigyn had turned to him as well and he cursed her expectant eyes.

"I-"

"_Brother_!"

Loki released a heavy breath as Sigyn instantly twisted from him, her laughter immediate as Thor rushed towards them. He would have to wait for her words until later.

"Lady Sigyn," he beamed as they seemingly gawked at one another before he clasped her tight to him in an embrace. "I apologize for not greeting you earlier," he chuckled, allowing her to step back only to kiss her hand. Once again, Loki fell into his state of impatience.

"Oh, Prince Thor," Sigyn tilted her head up at him and raised an eyebrow as he shook his head.

"There is no need for formality, Sigyn," he insisted, reaching over to clasp Loki's shoulder. "We are all friends in this realm," he explained.

Sigyn glanced to Loki and he forced a small laugh as Thor moved to wave the remaining group walking down the path over. Sif and her Warriors Three, as always at Thor's side, greeted them and Loki observed the way they looked at him as Thor made introductions. It was then he noticed Sigyn's reclaimed spot next to him, just as they had been after they exited the library. Instead of annoyance, he felt discomfort. Her actions would not go unquestioned. Again, Thor's hand slammed against his shoulder and Loki looked to him.

"We are escaping to the woods for a bout of friendly battle," he explained. Sigyn threw him a bewildered look.

"_Battle_?" she questioned. Volstagg looked to her.

"It is only training, my lady, nothing violent," he clarified. "You are welcome to join us,"

Thor nodded in assurance as Sigyn's expression turned skeptical. In turn, she glanced back to Loki who only raised an eyebrow. Was she looking for his approval as well?

"Come brother, you must show Sigyn the new tricks you have learned," his arm pushed at his back and he forced another smile as they moved.

Loki was unsure if Thor was teasing or not, so he bit his tongue, but the way Sigyn eyebrows arched in surprise made him wish to correct his comment. By the time he moved his lips to argue, Thor was already running ahead to challenge Sif to combat, something that amused him too greatly to care any longer. Sigyn continued to walk calmly with him as Thor practically pranced with Volstagg and Fandral through the path towards the forest, Sif rolling her eyes at the wild stories of conquest Thor told. It was his attempt to entertain Sigyn, and while her laughter was timely, Loki noticed the small shake of her head as he yelled.

It was in the first large clearing that Volstagg jumped out, his arms framed for hand-to-hand combat. Fandral titled his head as he placed his gear on a nearby log before nearing him.

"Why must we always play this game, Volstagg?" he whined, hands on his hips. "You _always_ win close-range,"

Sigyn moved to sit, her hands holding the book she still carried in her lap as she eagerly watched them move. Loki placed himself next to her, but in an effort to keep some distance, positioned his book between them. She seemingly paid no attention as Thor moved towards them.

"What of my fight with Sif?" he asked with a frown. Hogun shot him a look as he stood next to Sigyn at the end of the log.

"Last time you ate the ground you battled upon," he reminded, earning a bright smile from Sif. Thor was never one to be embarrassed, and yet he almost sulked as Volstagg and Fandral once again moved to fight, ignoring his request.

"Perhaps you should _evade_," Volstagg commented as he swung his arm at Fandral, hitting his shoulder. The blonde man glared before returning a punch, only to be pushed back by Volstagg's mighty chest. Fandral stumbled to the forest floor, a frustrated look sprawled on his face. "Who is next?" Volstagg heartily chuckled, looking to his friends as Fandral moved to his belongings, taking a seat next to Sigyn.

"Will you show me how to spar?" Sigyn's voice rang out, and almost immediately, Volstagg's expression dropped. Without an answer she stood and Loki observed her excited eyes briefly as she placed her book down. "If you manage to lay a hand on me, I will have a talk with Nanna about you," Volstagg's lips pursed in thought and Loki looked to Thor to intervene; this surely was uncalled for.

"Sigyn, I do not think-"

"A woman can learn to fight, can she not?" Sif interjected, instantly shutting Thor's lips.

Loki rolled his eyes and curiously observed Sigyn once more. Next to him, Fandral chuckled as Sigyn waved to Volstagg to come at her. Her long hair wildly framed her face as she stared right at him and even though she stood clothed like the princess she was, her expression was that of a warrior. Still, Volstagg's movements were hesitant as they circled each other.

"What if I were the enemy?" Sigyn asked with a grin on her lips. "Would you hold back so cowardly?" she teased, causing even Hogun to flash a momentary smile.

"Do not insult a lady's wishes," Sif laughed, encouraging Volstagg to step closer to the eager participant.

Finally, he put more power into a swing, one that Sigyn twisted her body to narrowly avoid. Loki raised an eyebrow as Thor chuckled, the bout obviously now amusing him. The more he watched Sigyn move in nimble ways away from her aggressor, the more entertained he grew as well; she obviously knew more than she let on. She ducked once more as he advanced and with a frown, Volstagg sighed at her.

"Will you at least hit me once?" he demanded. Sigyn shrugged before Fandral reached out in satisfaction.

"There is no need, Volstagg," he looked to Sigyn. "The lady has won," he proclaimed, causing Sigyn to gleam as she breathed out.

Instead of returning to her spot on the log, Thor and Sif joined them, Sigyn welcoming their help with showing her more effective ways of face-to-face combat. They created just enough of a racket that Loki drew disinterested, yet kept his eye on the way Sigyn watched Thor's movements as if he were her sole tutor.

"Are you _jealous_?" Fandral suddenly asked with his voice low enough so only Loki heard. He thought about ignoring the man's words but slowly glanced to him, watching the way he slyly grinned. "I doubt Thor will attempt to court her," he commented. Loki finally turned his head at him, slightly alarmed.

"What proof do _you_ have?" he questioned, clenching his teeth at how eager he sounded. Fandral paused as he noticed his tone.

"Lady Sigyn has been betrothed to Theoric, one of the Allfather's Crimson Hawks,"

Loki held his breath momentarily, the news more than a surprise to him. Sigyn showed no signs of being engaged and her demeanor seemed as though she was still eager to find a suitor. This new information was both confusing and unsettling. How had he not learned of this like the others had? Breathing out, he found Fandral already moving to stand as Sigyn made her way back to them. She breathlessly smiled at the two.

"How did I look?" she asked, shifting her eyes between them. Fandral nodded keenly as he clasped her hands.

"The moment you dodged Volstagg, you had me," he bowed slightly and Sigyn attempted to look bashful before placing herself back on the log. Her eyes danced back to Loki and he ignored her nervous leer.

"Impressive," he answered, humoring her.

The quiet moment that overtook them only lasted long enough for Sif to pin Thor to the ground, the immense laughter coming from Volstagg bringing them back to the group. Fandral moved to help Thor up who sighed as he brushed himself off.

"Perhaps we shall settle this with a game?" he pondered, gaining suspicious glanced from the others. "My friends," he paused. "Go hide yourselves as if you were the enemy and I shall seek you out!" he yelled, glancing expectantly at his friends.

They all looked at each other with weary before widening their eyes as Thor began to count with his eyes closed. Sigyn jumped up, and rushed to find a wide enough tree to hide herself behind before noticing the slow way Loki was walking back up the path to the palace, books in hand. She took one last glance towards Thor and his firm stance in the clearing before dashing to catch up with the dark prince.

"Are you not staying?" she asked him, only finding the ever present grimaced expression he carried. Loki did not falter in his steps and Sigyn sighed at his attitude. "Perhaps we truly are no longer children," she commented. "You have lost your joy,"

Loki peered at her as she continued to walk with him, her hands gripping the skirt of her dress so she could properly step over the many tree branches that littered the path they walked. For once she looked stern and almost hurt by his coldness.

"It is too easy to win that game," he felt compelled to return the brightness Sigyn had just been carrying after her session with Volstagg. Her eyes shined at him. "I know far too many tricks," he finished, pausing at the top of the grassy trail. He reached down and she blinked momentarily before allowing him to help her up to the walkway. Sigyn tilted her head to the side, her eyebrows creased.

"They are not tricks, Loki," she spoke, provoking him to gaze at her skeptically. "You are a powerful man. Do not let Thor tell you otherwise," she encouraged before squeezing his hand. Loki glimpsed at the action before feeling unsettled.

"Theoric?" he questioned, instantly alerting Sigyn. She sharply dropped his hand before turning her head away.

"So you heard," she mumbled before closing her eyes. Obviously pained, Loki shortly regretted using this as a distraction. "Fandral is still unfit for secrets, I see," her lips formed a thin line.

"Why keep this a secret?" he asked, watching the familiar sadness of earlier enter her eyes. Sigyn moved her arms to hug herself as if in protection.

"I do not wish to marry him," she explained shortly. Loki felt his eyes widen momentarily as she spoke. "He is a brute- a _rough_ man," Sigyn swallowed a hard lump in her throat. "He thinks me an object to be won,"

"Then why accept his hand?" Loki inquired, trying not to over analyze the way her lips quivered in thought.

"My father grew impatient waiting for me to find a husband," her eyes narrowed. "Theoric is at least eager to please me," she muttered before dropping her arms back to her side again.

For once, Loki felt a terrible empathy for the woman beside him; a former friend, pained by the burden of royal blood. Sigyn was last in line to her Vanir throne, and yet the young princess was being handed to a man she held much distain for. Predictable, yes, but even Loki thought it was unnecessary. They continued walking in silence, Sigyn's sorrow apparent. Hesitantly, Loki reached for her arm and she glanced at him with expectancy. He had acted without preparing words; something he thought only his brother did. Sigyn briefly smiled.

"You were to speak earlier?" she prompted and Loki nodded, softly chuckling.

"Is there a need to be so close to me?" he probed, only for Sigyn to smile wider as she reached up to grasp his hand once more.

"You and Thor are the only happiness I remember of Asgard," she sighed. "I would like to reclaim that joy,"

Her words hung heavy on Loki's heart. It was hard to ignore after she had so bluntly stated he had nothing of what she yearned. And yet, she stood with a look of longing, only wishing to taste her previous life here once more. Understanding, he nodded and returned the smile she offered.

"Sister Sigyn!"

Sigyn again moved from Loki, his hand slipping from her grasp as Nanna rushed towards them. Urgency was spread over her features, and immediately, Sigyn furrowed her brow.

"Nanna, tell me," she caught her sister and gazed at her as Nanna gulped.

"There is word of rogue Vanir after father's head," she breathed, only to close her eyes tightly. "Mother has requested your company," she turned, yanking on Sigyn's wrist. Sigyn offered a sad smile towards Loki before rushing off with her sister.

Again, he stood alone; something at the start of the day he had yearned for. Now, after hearing Sigyn's plight, he wondered if the solitude he had grown used threatened to be shattered by her. Shaking the thoughts from his head as he heard Thor's voice following him from the path below, he moved, making to find that isolation once more before too many walls came down.


	3. Deceit

**A/N: Thank you so much for the influx of reviewers I had this time around and to all who have added this to their favorites/alerts. It brings me much joy to know there are people that enjoy this as much as I do. I do think I will be regular with my updates with at least one chapter every week, and if you are lucky and I am blessed with fodder (in the form of Doktor-Gonzo Loki-spam on Tumblr/amazing beta reading), there might be more updates than that, or at least long chapters like this one. Anyways, R&R and enjoy~**

* * *

Chaos was the only word that came to Sigyn's mind as she entered the Great Hall. Her father, Iwaldi stood defiantly before the Allfather's throne, their booming voices echoing off the golden walls. She could see her mother and sisters nearby, Freya struggling to keep a calm face as she grouped her daughters around her. Stepping up next to her, Sigyn glanced to see Crimson Hawk warriors surrounding Odin. Briefly, she allowed her gaze to meet Theoric, who stood closest to her father but looked away as more footsteps came from behind her.

Thor's brows creased as he looked to her for answers, and as she shook her head, he passed, eyes set on his father. However, he paused as Odin finally stood. Sigyn felt only a small comfort as she found herself encircled by Sif and the Warriors Three, Loki standing next to her, just behind his brother.

"I give you my _word_!" Iwaldi yelled, gaining the attention of the room as he moved forward toward Odin. Theoric and another Hawk leaned to attack and Sigyn jolted as well, only to be held back, Loki's hand on her elbow. The Allfather stood his ground, silently motioning for his guards to release the Vanir king.

"I do not doubt you, Iwaldi," he spoke, voice low before he looked to the small crowd that had gathered. "What you are about to hear shall not be discussed outside this hall," Odin's lips flattened and Thor stepped forward, standing next to Sigyn's father.

"What has happened father?" he asked, almost timidly.

"Warriors of Vanaheim, fueled by an unknown rage, mean to threaten Asgard," Odin slowly explained. "We know not their purpose," he looked back to Iwaldi. "Heimdall will allow passage to quell their plot, if you allow,"

Almost instantly, Iwaldi nodded in agreement. Sigyn felt her gut churn. The Vanir wished to start war with the Aesir; worlds she considered home. Ignoring the discussion of who was fit to send, she lowered her gaze, struggling to comprehend just what was happening. Something far beyond her was wrong. A touch came to her arm and she flinched, looking up to find Theoric's eyes on her, his touch fleeting as she turned to him.

"You will fight?" she questioned, eyeing the warriors that stood behind him.

"Of course," he answered. Sigyn tried to ignore how unsettling his small grin was. Instead, she observed the way Thor and Loki exchanged quiet words while staring in her direction. Glancing back to Theoric, she swallowed hard under his gaze and pursed her lips as they dropped to her chest momentarily. "I will teach these warriors a grave lesson,"

His threat was the last words he offered before moving in line with the other Crimson Hawks. Sigyn shook the moment away, not wanting to be distracted by her distaste for the man. He was brave, yes, but also wildly arrogant; something she found unattractive. Fixing her attention back on the group, she found Odin transferring authority to her father and she moved forward. Quickly, she felt her arm tugged back and grew irritated before she faced Thor. His expression was calm and unlike Theoric, he held onto her as he spoke.

"We will protect him from harm," his tone was strong. "I give you my word,"

Slowly, Sigyn nodded before allowing him to guide the warriors and her father out of the hall. She caught the fleeting stare from Loki and wondered if he had been watching this entire time before returning to her mother and sisters. This would certainly test her patience.

* * *

The trip to Vanaheim had been seamless, but the rough terrain and fear of the unknown forced them to make the journey on foot. King Iwaldi lead the group through his familiar land, half of the Crimson Hawks surrounding him as Thor, Loki, Sif and the Warriors Three trailed behind with the others. Fandral had picked up some sort of camaraderie with Theoric as he walked next to him, and it annoyed Loki more than he was comfortable with. He was troubled by the change in Sigyn's attitude around the warrior and the way ogled her. For once, he was grateful for his brother's kind words that revived her expression. It was now that he wished Thor would say something to interrupt the two men laughing ahead of him as the conversation turned to Sigyn.

"Tell me, Theoric," Fandral laughed as if the seriousness of the situation they were in was irrelevant. "How did you manage to court lady Sigyn?"

Loki creased his eyebrows together as Fandral stole a glance from him before looking to Theoric for an answer. Thor seemed just as irritated, a similar frown on his lips as Loki eyed him. He wondered if a strange jealousy had begun to overtake him as well.

"How could she resist?" Theoric boasted, putting Fandral's sly ways to shame. Even the blonde man tilted his head skeptically. "She certainly is a catch," he winked at Fandral and Loki smirked as he heard Sif softly make a disgusted noise.

"She will make a wonderful bride," Fandral continued, and seemed content leaving the conversation at that. Theoric leaned closer to him as if to whisper, but his voice didn't lower at all.

"There are rumors the Vanir women are quite the little minxes," he broke away in a fit of laughter, and finally Fandral's lips fell in an expression of regret. "One can only hope to be so lucky,"

Sif had closed her eyes as if she could remove herself from the situation if she wished hard enough. Loki felt he would snap his teeth in half if his jaw clenched any tighter. It only took a few moments for Fandral to fall back, and Thor moved to hit the man without gaining Theoric's attention.

"I deserved that," Fandral hissed, holding a hand to his cheek.

Sif smiled, but Loki only felt his distaste for the Hawk grow as he was met by the image of him violently taking Sigyn. It was his turn to snap his eyes shut as the familiar discontent that had plagued him since her return crept up his spine. Swallowing the knot that developed in his throat he glanced up to find the group pausing, Iwaldi's head tilted toward the tree lined sky.

"Everyone, quiet,"

His words barely hung in the air before a loud crash knocked the tree nearest to the king right into their path. Suddenly the Crimson Hawks expanded, diving as large boulders flew over the skyline toward them. Thor ran forward at Iwaldi, yanking him back so the Warriors Three could encircle him, providing some sort of protection. Loki stood with his brother, wondering if the dwarf king's presence was truly necessary. After all, they were ambushed after being in his realm for such a short amount of time.

A first wave of screaming warriors came rushing over the large hill that stood ahead of them, and, while Thor charged with his father's guards, Loki transposed himself to spy on the enemy. Out of sight, he observed the large camp site that sat behind the landscape. They were outnumbered, despite the godly strength their side offered. He turned, only to find himself being pinned to the tree he had been hiding behind. The smile never left his face as the Vanir glared, but as a golden armored man shoved him away, Loki frowned. Theoric rolled with him down the side of the hill until more fighters surrounded him.

Again, Loki gulped, and felt a small conflict; was he to help the man who had so blatantly bragged about both his skill as a soldier and suitor? Sigyn's sad eyes and yearning for joy was all he could see in his mind. A loud shout came from behind him and he dodged the attack, angered how his current mental state was leaving him vulnerable. Producing a blade from his sleeve he shoved it into the man's side before pushing him away as he rushed back toward the others.

It was hard to find Iwaldi in the mess of people; the clanging of swords and shouting made it hard for Loki to concentrate on his location. If it weren't for the crowded clearing, he'd be able to teleport himself to him. Instead, he found Thor, again stabbing a dagger into a Vanir at his brother's back.

"We must retreat," Thor declared, pushing his back up to Loki as they shoved off more charging men. "Three Hawks have fallen," he grunted, punching one warrior in the jaw. Loki hesitated.

"Theoric has been captured," he moved with Thor as he ran toward where Hogun and Sif defended Volstagg, who in turn was protecting Iwaldi.

"I fear he is a dead man," Thor offered no more words before joining Sif in pushing back the remaining Vanir. "_Go_," he urged, slightly upsetting Loki. He was never encouraged to fight. Yet, when he glanced back at a limping Fandral attempting to help Iwaldi and Volstagg away, he was reminded of Thor's promise to Sigyn and dashed after them. Grabbing the Vanaheim King's arm, Loki glanced to Fandral who only shook his head.

"Must you always injure yourself?" Volstagg somewhat teased before hiking his friend onto his back, rushing to catch up with Loki and Iwaldi. They neared the exit of the forest where their horses and link to Asgard lay.

"Heimdall, open the gate!" Loki shouted, squinting at the bright sky. Iwaldi breathed out next to him.

"We must see Odin!" he added, before it was obvious the heavens were parting, a whirlwind of power shooting down at them them.

Loki turned around as he heard Sif and Hogun, followed by Thor, and pulled his brother's arm, closing his eyes as they narrowly escaped through the Bifrost back home.

* * *

Sigyn had tried to situate herself in the healing room as soon as word of her father's return reached the palace. Alongside her mother and both the Allfather and Frigga, she rushed after them, but was quickly pushed away, being told it was no place for her at the time. She tried not to take it personally, but as she realized how many times she had paced in front of the grand door, she felt terror consume her. What had become of her father and the other warriors? Just as she moved to sit on the steps that led to the room, the door opened and she widened her eyes at an exhausted Thor. Instantly she was to her feet again as he approached.

"He is unharmed," he answered before she had the chance to speak. Quickly, she nodded, and leaned to hug the prince before noticing the grim look on his features.

"What is it?" she asked, wondering what he was holding back. Sigyn creased her brow as his hand met her arm in a comforting way.

"I know not your feelings, Sigyn," he softly spoke, before meeting her gaze. "Theoric was lost," he remained as stoic as possible until she released the breath she subconsciously had been holding.

"He is dead?" she whispered, blinking wildly as her heart raced. Thor nodded at her and stared, unsure of how to comfort her. "I do not know how to feel," she admitted, shocked at the amount of grief she felt course through her. A man she did not love, a man she had been promised to; gone from this realm and yet she felt tears prickle her vision. It was then that Thor pulled her close, offering a hug as she silently wept.

Loki had been silently watching the exchange from his spot in the doorway, his chest heavy as he deciphered Sigyn's emotions. Was she crying for her lost groom? Either way, he refrained from nearing them until Thor noticed his presence, alerting Sigyn as well. Her blue eyes seemed electrified by the tears that glazed them, and yet she calmly breathed out, wiping the remains of her tears away with her fingers.

"Do you know of his fate?" she asked, her gaze fixated on Loki. He swallowed hard and tried to squash the guilt that suddenly struck him. It would've been easy for him to be blunt and harsh; but he felt upsetting Sigyn any further would only worsen his emotions. Finally, he nodded.

"He saved my life," Loki pursed his lips together as Thor looked at him skeptically. It was the truth, but for Loki to admit something typically went against his strong sense of pride. "My condolences," he barely whispered.

Sigyn's eyes stayed on his for a long moment before moving to the sound of Odin's voice as he exited the healing room, Iwaldi behind him. The three bowed with arms across their chests before Odin waved for them to stand.

"My sons have proved themselves protectors of Asgard," The Allfather turned to Iwaldi, who nodded. "What occurred today will not be forgotten, but must never be spoken of," he eyed Thor who seemed to have questions on his lips. "King Iwaldi and I will discuss how to solve this threat,"

"We are to _wait_?" Thor's tone seemed to raise, his rage surprising. Loki raised an eyebrow at him as he squared his body as if to threaten their father. "What of the rumors that will spread?"

"_Silence_ Thor," Odin's voice echoed. "Rumors they will be," he stared hard at his two sons before releasing a heavy sigh. "You must prepare for tonight," he allowed Thor to step near.

"A distraction?" he seemingly mocked. Odin shook his head, brow creased.

"You have proved yourselves worthy of being called men," he offered a small smile and Sigyn wondered if it was genuine. "You will earn your armor and weapons, as will Lady Sif and the Warriors Three,"

The Allfather offered no more explanation before proceeding through the hall with Iwaldi. Sigyn felt her heart hang heavy once more; this all seemed so wrong, yet it wouldn't and couldn't be argued. Slowly, she looked to see Thor and Loki similarly troubled. In the absence of answers, more questions arose.

* * *

The ceremony had been easy to fake joy through, as Loki generally was pleased with his father's acknowledgment. Although it had been used as a distraction from the truth of the matter, he felt his sense of pride swell as he was presented to the crowd of Aesir alongside Thor as true protectors of Asgard. He was pleased with the way his golden armor sat atop his black and emerald clothes and while he was glad Thor looked so vastly different in his red cape, he wondered why his brother had received Mjölnir while he stood practically weaponless. Concluding it was due to his magic and _mischief_, he ignored Thor, instead focusing on keeping a straight face through the large feast that followed.

Hogun seemed just as uncomfortable as him as he sat at the royal table, his usual grim demeanor even more dramatic. Loki found humor in his displeasure and decided it wouldn't be too horrible to indulge; the rumors Thor spoke of had ringed true and threatened war, something that threated this feast to be the last for a long time. Fandral seemed stuck to his chair while he recovered from his injured leg, and insisted on speaking to Loki as if they closer friends than they were.

"Volstagg seems intent on speaking to lady Nanna," he chuckled, eyeing the round warrior who stood nearby the group of Vanaheim sisters.

"Did he not lose to Sigyn?" Sif asked, her eyes following Fandral's to the ongoing exchange. "Perhaps she offered a new bet," she joked, pressing her goblet of wine to her lips.

Loki frowned, not keen on the conversation switching back to Sigyn. They were sitting where no others could eavesdrop, but he still thought it inappropriate for them to talk of her as if Theoric, her supposed betrothed, had not been lost in Vanaheim. Instead of contributing, he removed himself, finding brief comfort near his mother, who sat near the Allfather's empty throne. Frigga softly smiled at him, and wordlessly, they observed the crowd of dancing couples, music barely audible over the abundant laughter.

It didn't take long for Loki's eyes to catch the familiar blonde curls waving about at the front of the mess of dancers. Quickly, his jaw clenched as he observed the hands that held her waist and hand and sneered; she accepted a dance with Thor. From afar, he could hardly hear their conversation, but as Sigyn smiled and softly laughed as Thor clumsily pulled her around, he could only feel jealous. It was a feeling he wasn't fond of and could hardly understand. For him, he associated it with weakness; especially if a girl, barely a woman, was the cause.

Frigga noticed her son's bewildered stare before placing her hand over his. He snapped his head to hers and she wordlessly encouraged him to calm down. Loki felt annoyed at his mother's soft glance, but took a deep breath nonetheless. Perhaps this was just part of growing up and the more he focused on his studies and solitude, the easier it would become to ignore the golden princess.

Sigyn had taken pause after an up-beat song, and while her smile fled from her lips as she sat almost alone aside the dancing crowd, her eyes were alive with emotion. It was something Loki couldn't ignore. Frigga attempted to stop him, but his determination seemed too great for even him to understand.

"You danced with my brother?" Loki quickly asked as he neared her. Sigyn looked up, surprised before she stood. He ignored the way her shoes made her closer to his height.

"I dance with those who ask," she responded, the wild wit he knew reappearing. Had Thor restored her happiness in some way? Loki narrowed his eyes.

"Are you to make him your suitor?" he questioned, making sure to coat his words as sharply as possible. Sigyn only gave him a fleeting stare, her lips forming a thin line.

"Is this jealousy?" her eyes widened a bit as she awaited his response. Loki regretted ever committing to this celebration and only glared.

"To be jealous over you?" he laughed, watching her lips fall into a frown. "Is this _comedy_?" he mocked, only to stop his laughter as Sigyn's eyes darted away, the joy replaced by the sadness he had seen that morning.

"You say we are no longer children and yet you act like a _boy_," her jaw tightened and with one last hard stare she moved away, her shoulders falling as she made her exit.

Loki cursed himself as he watched her go. God of Mischief he was, and yet, he had never felt so horrible over causing such grief on a singular being. Sigyn had done nothing wrong; it was her nature to care and to accept. He couldn't help but feel solely responsible for causing the woman more sadness then she ever deserved.

He would have to make it right.


	4. Choices

**A/N: Sorry for the week-long wait on an update, but I was struggling to figure out the direction I want this to go in, and how this chapter will connect to the next chapter and the major story arc I'm working on. Anyways, I hope you are still enjoying my story! Apologies for any mistakes as this is still in the process of being beta-tested- I just couldn't wait to update. :) RR&R and see you next chapter~**

* * *

In the days that followed the honoring, Loki kept to his chambers and practically excused himself from all activities besides his meals. He used the excuse of his studies to appease those who asked, but even he wasn't so convinced. Truly, he wished to return to his regimen of practice and training, and yet, he found himself distracted. Sigyn's words the night he so blatantly allowed his feelings to show echoed in his head and the more they repeated, the more ashamed he felt.

Loki thought he had the right apology rehearsed; that he'd pursue her need for a tutor as an advantage for her to accept him. It wasn't until he noticed her absence from meals and majority of the main palace that he questioned if he'd ever have the chance to gain her forgiveness. Sigyn seemed just as content on avoiding him as he had been with her, at first. Instead of allowing himself to fret for too long over the situation, he started skipping even his meals, resorting to stealing leftovers late at night to fill his stomach. It wasn't just Sigyn's presence that was causing him distress, but her absence as well.

In an effort to find a better distraction, Loki soon turned to traveling far outside the Aesir palace, finding solace in the quiet of the forest and lakes as he continued reading his books. Still, he kept his turmoil in the back of his head, the thought of what he would say to Sigyn upon a chance reunion always ringing in his ears.

It was yet another day he found himself lost in his thoughts as he ventured out, and it wasn't until he reached the far gate that he realized he had forgotten his journals and turned back, quickly rushing to the library where he had left them. Loki frowned to himself as he passed the bookkeeper; confusion was something he liked to create, not experience. Yet again, he found himself walking through the palace garden when he paused, catching glimpse of blonde hair amongst the greenery.

At first he panicked, struggling to remember what he would say to Sigyn when he was given the chance before taking a second glance. Indeed, it was the Vanaheim princess, her eyes watching her feet as she paced along the garden's path, but it was her sad expression that lured him in.

"Lady Sigyn," he blocked her way, and gulped as her head snapped up, eyes wide with surprise. Her hands moved from behind her back to her front, creating a buffer as she collided into him. "Apologies," Loki tightened his grip on his books as her eyes darted over his face.

"Oh," Sigyn's features hardened and her lips formed a tight line. "Prince Loki," she spoke softly, and Loki frowned at her dejected tone.

Never had she been this formal as she remained silent and still, staring at him as if she was waiting for his permission to speak. Unsure of what to do, Loki reached to touch her shoulder, biting his tongue as she raised a single eyebrow. It was hard to tell if Sigyn was just toying with him once more, but her tentative stare told him otherwise.

"Is something wrong?" he finally asked her, concerned with the frown she wore on her lips. All the frustration he had been feeling came back and threatened to crush his insides with overwhelming guilt. "I must express regret for my behavior," Loki clenched his teeth, swallowing his pride.

Sigyn's eyes seemed to regain a little more life as she slowly understood what he was saying. Finally, she stood up and stared at him, her shoulders relaxing under his touch. Loki sighed, somewhat relieved at her new composure, but held back, still unknowing of how she felt, especially about him.

"I was wondering when I would hear from you," Sigyn's smile grew as she nodded. "Nothing is wrong," she paused, softening her expression slightly. "Not now…"

"Never mind," he reassured, rolling his eyes at her taunts.

Sigyn blinked slowly and Loki pursed his lips, knowing he should have seen this type of behavior from her coming. It was a moment later he realized how long he had been holding her arm and let go. Sigyn only giggled, her blue eyes dancing back up to his face.

"It is far too easy to tease you, Loki," she laughed.

"You do much more than that, my lady," Loki responded, keeping a straight face as he noticed how quickly he had spoken. What he meant by the remark, not even he knew.

The coy look Sigyn carried in her eyes told him she had picked up on the tone, but remained silent, something Loki was grateful for. Still, she stared at him with skeptical eyes, and he fell curious to the small tint that appeared on her cheeks a moment later.

"Am I keeping you?" Sigyn interrupted the silence and Loki blinked at her, a little surprised by her question. He thought to take his leave, but froze, almost compelled to stay.

"No," he shortly answered before lifting his textbooks between them. "I was only finding a quiet place to study," The short explanation seemed to satisfy Sigyn, but she kept her eyes on him, as if waiting for more words before she spoke. Slowly, Loki realized what she was doing and smirked. "You wish to join me?" he smiled, now amused by their interaction.

"Yes, of course," Sigyn mused, her grin vibrant. The notion left Loki with a strange swell in his chest, one he was confused about. The feeling was momentary as Sigyn glanced behind him, toward the main palace. "Though I must wait until after I hear from my mother," her smile fell as she exhaled loudly.

Loki thought back to the original reason why he had approached Sigyn; she had been aimlessly wandering, as if something troubling was on her mind. Again, he looked at her questionably.

"Does something trouble you?" he asked.

"Yes," Sigyn answered swiftly. Her brow furrowed in mild frustration. "I was excused from the room when the topic changed from the rogue Vanir to me," her eyes narrowed. "I fear they are deciding upon my future once more,"

"What do you mean?" Loki questioned, feeling more comfortable with showing concern. Sigyn's lips went askew with worry.

"With Theoric gone from this world, it would not surprise me if they are discussing my new husband," her gaze dropped and once more she seemed just as upset as she was when he had discovered her.

Loki was unsure of how to respond, but understood her concern. Being of noble blood carried this type of burden, and while he, nor Thor, had yet to experience it, the time would come as soon as the throne was ready for one of them. Still, he grew frustrated; Sigyn was far too young to be pressured into marriage, let alone be arranged into one. He frowned, knowing she was probably right in her assumption.

"So soon?" he inquired.

"Unfortunately," Sigyn shrugged, and for a moment her smile returned as her eyes met his again. "I will cross that bridge when it comes,"

With a small laugh, Sigyn showed her unwavering patience, something Loki had noticed since reuniting with her. It was something he wished he could master as easily. Offering a grin, he relaxed, trying to enjoy the moment. Sigyn's friendship was something he could get used to.

* * *

Sigyn didn't speak much of her concerns in the days that followed, but did offer Loki her company as he studied in the archive. At first, he thought she would prove to be a terrible distraction, but found she was just as focused on reading the same books as he did. For the first time since he could remember, he was pleased to have somebody to share his interests with. Sigyn allowed him to let his guard down just enough and soon he was teaching her simple spells easy enough for her to learn. It wasn't long until Loki started looking forward to his time spent alone with the girl, feeling as if only he would be able to provide her with the amount of knowledge she craved.

It was another day in the library and while Loki silently read and wrote in his journal, he couldn't help but catch Sigyn's eyes watching him every few seconds.

"Yes?" He finally prompted, lifting his head to stare at her. Sigyn sheepishly smiled, her eyes dropping back down to her book.

"Perhaps we can do something fun today," she mused before glancing up at Loki through her brow when he didn't respond. "You must know how to do _that_ as well,"

"You forget who my brother is," Loki grumbled, wondering if she was only teasing him once again. "I am over-exposed to _fun_," he responded. Sigyn only sighed, resting her elbow on the table as her chin met her palm.

"My _fun_ is different," she joked, now fully focused on him instead of her book. "I could teach you in return for your lessons," With a devious look plastered on her features, Loki found it hard to just ignore her.

"I would prefer not to," he answered, watching her expression carefully. "Are you not satisfied with these studies?" he asked. Sigyn moved her arm back to her book, pulling it closer to her as she breathed out again.

"Magic _is_ something I am interested in," she affirmed. Loki returned to his book, only to feel her gaze once more. "You are also a fascinating subject,"

The silence that followed didn't seem to bother Sigyn, who softly chuckled. Loki flicked his gaze back up, trying to determine what she meant as she stared back. The wit he was so used to throwing out in defense failed him and, for the first time, he felt at a loss for words. Sigyn picked up on his discomfort and slowly, her smile faded. Now she felt foolish.

"Regardless," she gulped, hands moving to close her book. Loki raised an eyebrow at her actions, confused by her sudden fluster. "Your brother requested I meet him before sundown," Sigyn stood as she talked and Loki felt his brow furrow in even more confusion. "Should you change your mind…" she lingered for a moment, and when he lifted his gaze back to her eyes, her cheeks flushed.

"The lake, I presume?" Loki guessed. Sigyn nodded, and after a few more silent moments, she excused herself.

At first, Loki returned to his book, but the awkwardness he felt didn't leave with her. He stayed sitting for the moment it took him to realize he wouldn't be able to find comfort in the library. Quickly, he gathered his journals, and tried to ignore the fact that simply, Sigyn had left him to be with Thor. The topic of jealousy wiggled its way back into his mind and he cringed; it was what caused such a problem between him and the princess before.

Soon, Loki found himself in the main palace hall, hoping to distract himself by watching the many servants prepare the large table for the evening meal. As he moved to sit along the steps that circled the room, he glanced to the throne room and lifted an eyebrow in surprise. The doors were closed, which wasn't strange, but Loki could sense the spell surrounding the area that would make it impossible for any person in the vicinity to hear what was being discussed inside.

With a smirk, Loki neared the door, finding his distraction; he knew with enough concentration _he_ would be able to break through even the Allfather's spell. He sat on the steps, as to not alert the servants before taking a deep breath, focusing his hearing past the barrier and golden door. What he hoped to hear, he didn't know, but the possibilities encouraged him to listen in. At first, all he heard was his mother's soft voice but it didn't take long for more voices to ring through his mind as he closed his eyes to make them clearer.

"My people grow weary of our treaty," King Iwaldi spoke, his tone very solemn. "They no longer believe in my friendship with you,"

"Friendships can be broken," Odin responded. "Their anger is understandable," A long pause filled the room and Loki thought for a moment they knew he was listening.

"May I make a suggestion?" Iwaldi finally interrupted. "Perhaps a new arrangement should be made with one of your warriors and my daughter Sigyn," he sighed.

"You would propose this so soon?" Frigga questioned, surprised. "We only lost Theoric-"

"I agree," Odin interjected, his voice rising slightly.

"Then would you also agree to marry her to one of your own children?" Freya suddenly proposed, causing a new kind of silence.

"Hold your tongue, wife," Iwaldi reprimanded. "I would not ask of such commitment, unless we could offer our eldest-"

"She is right," Odin cut him off, almost with an amused tone. "Princess Sigyn shall marry one of my sons,"

Loki snapped out of his state at his father's words. Truly, he was shocked; but it was the jealousy that came over him that surprised him more. The odds were not in his favor, and the mere thought of watching Sigyn wed Thor almost angered him. Yet, he scolded himself; she was not a possession and even she declared her hate for being treated so. Quickly, he calmed himself and stood, hoping to find escape before he really was caught.

"Were you called as well, brother?"

Thor's voice echoed around Loki's ears and at first he felt cursed, having to face the source of his angst. Sigyn stood in his company, just as she explained she would be. Before Loki could answer, the spell surrounding the door vanished. He would have to wait for both answers and peace.

"Children," the Allfather called as the door opened for them.

Finally, Loki caught his first glimpse of the expressions the Vanaheim royals wore. Freya eyed him with worry before flicking her gaze to her daughter who still walked next to Thor. It seemed the decision had already been made in her mind. They all stood in front of Odin, and after they bowed, he stood.

"Lady Sigyn," he called, her head lifting more as he stared at her. "You are to be betrothed,"

Loki raised his eyebrows at his father's bluntness but calmed his expression as Sigyn nodded. Again she was showing her tenacity, something he envied. Right now all he wanted was some clarification on this entire matter; after all, it concerned him as well.

"When the time comes, you will marry one of my sons," Odin continued. It was then that Sigyn's demeanor changed slightly, but Loki switched his vision to Thor, who seemed just as stunned. He kept his composure; this was old news to him.

"If I may speak," Sigyn hesitated. "You mean I am to choose?" she asked, breathing out as Odin nodded.

"Is there really a choice here?" Freya interrupted, face scrunched in displeasure. "Would you really take Prince Loki as a husband instead of Thor?"

While Iwaldi reached to pull his wife back behind him and the other's widened their eyes, Odin only blinked, seemingly unfazed. Loki closed his eyes, already ready for this discussion to be over with.

"Apologies," Sigyn mumbled, lowering her head. "I love your sons as friends but I find it far too difficult choosing which to love as a man," her voice dropped into a whisper and Loki peeked at her, his lips falling into a frown; they were all too young for this.

"Perhaps this can be decided upon after we return to Vanaheim," Iwaldi suddenly spoke, encouraging Sigyn to snap her head in his direction. "We must try and make peace with our people," he explained.

"Friends you shall remain," Odin called her attention back before looking to Loki and then Thor. "Do not hesitate to court this young princess, my sons," he sighed, offering a rare smile.

The silence was overbearing, and although they were all excused, they hardly moved an inch until Frigga nodded at Thor and Loki. Sigyn didn't say a word to her parents, and remained calm as the trio left the room, but as they met the dining room, her shoulders fell. Thor looked to his brother, a grim look in his eyes. Strangely, it comforted Loki; knowing he was just as uncomfortable with this situation calmed him, but only for a moment. Unknowing of how Sigyn felt, the brothers glanced to her, only to find her soft smile struggling to stay on her lips. It was weary, very fitting for the situation. Still, her strength was showing at it was hard not to copy her expression. The circumstances were unfitting, but as long as Sigyn was willing to wear a smile on her face, it wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
